Tis The Truth, Young Bart
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is the sequel to Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

A sequel to:

Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny

Tis The Truth, Young Bart

Note: This will be much more in-depth than Thus Love Is Not A Thing To Deny. This story will be rated M, because I'm going to warn you that it will involve sex (Which you may view as sexual abuse to a child, but remember the Simpsons is a cartoon, and they may have shown stuff like this before.). If do not approve of any of the content, then do not read this story.

Disclaimer: Like last time I only the story itself, none of the characters.

Chapter 1: Sideshow Bob and Bart's conversation + Homer catches Sideshow Bob kissing Bart

Bob says, "I understand. At least, you know how I feel." Bart says, "Yeah, man. But what I want to know is, what your plan was to kill me.." Bob says, "Since I am never going to try to kill you again, I will tell you. Well first, I didn't plan any revenge schemes until right before an officer would let me out. Then I hid your treehouse, and you know how it turned out." Bart says, "So like usual the police let you out without using their brains completely. But yet I sort of seen this coming." Bob says, "How did you see this coming?" Bart says, "I had two dreams about you.." Bob says, "What kind of dreams?" Bart says, "What else, you trying to kill me." Bob says, "Well you won't need to worry anymore, young Bart."

Meanwhile in the Simpsons' living room, Marge says to Homer, "Bart's been outside for a long time, could you go check on him, Homey?" Homer sighs and says, "Why do I have to do it?" Marge says, "Just do it!" Homer stands up and says, "Alright, already, yeesh."

Back with Sideshow Bob and Bart, Bob grabs Bart's shirt with his left hand, pulls him closer to himself, and says while running his fingers on his right hand down the back of Bart's neck, "You're such a smart young boy, even at your age, you've foiled all of my schemes, and I'm going guess that's what made me fall in love." Before Bart could respond, Bob kisses him, with more passion than the last time. Bart begins to struggle when he feels as Bob licks his lower lip, Suddenly Homer climbs up the rope and says loudly before entering the treehouse, "Hey! Get away from my son, you maniac!" Bob pulls away from Bart and says to Homer, "I am not here to kill your son, this time."

End of chapter 1: Sideshow Bob and Bart's conversation + Homer catches Sideshow Bob kissing Bart

Next:

Chapter 2: Sideshow Bob tells Bart that he wants to do it with him + Marge catches Sideshow Bob trying to do it with her son


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Tis The Truth, Young Bart

Chapter 2: Sideshow Bob tells Bart that he wants to do it with him + Marge catches Sideshow Bob trying to do it with her son

Bart says to Homer, "Its fine, Bob's not going to kill me, he's changed, for real this time, man." Homer says, "Well if you say so." Homer then climbs down the rope. Once Homer had left, Bob smiles at Bart and says, "I'm glad that you believe me, for once." Bart smiles and says, "I'd normally doubt you, but falling in love with me seems like something that be hard to fake..I hope." Bob kisses Bart's left cheek and says, "I'm not faking it, Bart." Bart slightly blushes and says, "I hope not." Bob says, "You're cute, when you blush."

Meanwhile with Marge, she says to herself, "Lisa, Bart, and Homey haven't come in yet, I hope they're okay." She sits Maggie down on the couch and heads to the door that goes to the backyard.

Meanwhile with Homer, he had went to Moe's to have some beer. Moe says to him, "Hey there, Homer, I was wondering if you'd come today." Homer nods and says, "Hey Moe, I actually caught my son doing something weird." Barney says, "What did he do?" Homer says, "You remember Sideshow Bob, right?" Barney and Moe nod, Homer then says, "Well I caught Sideshow Bob kissing Bart."

Back with Sideshow Bob and Bart, Bob says to Bart, "I've actually been meaning to tell you something." Bart says, "What is it?" Bob says, "I'd really like to do it with you." Bart says, "Woah! No way, ma-" Bob kisses Bart again, and for once Bart kisses back. Bob pushes Bart againist the back wall of the treehouse, he then pulls away and begins licking Bart's neck. Bob then stops licking Bart's neck and begins to lift his shirt up, suddenly they both hear Marge say loudly, "Hey! Leave my son alone, you maniac!" Bob ignores her and continues to lift Bart's shirt up. Marge then grabs Bob's left arm and pulls him away from Bart, she then says, "Didn't you hear me?! I said 'Leave my son alone!'!" Bob says to her, "I heard you, but I love your son."

End of chapter 2: Sideshow Bob tells Bart that he wants to do it with him + Marge catches Sideshow Bob trying to do it with her son

Next:

Chapter 3: Sideshow Bob finishes doing it with Bart + Marge calls the Police and tells them that Sideshow Bob's raping her son + The Police arrest Sideshow Bob for raping Bart


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Bart and Sideshow Bob/Robert Terwilliger story

Tis The Truth, Young Bart

Chapter 3: Sideshow Bob finishes doing it with Bart + Marge calls the Police and tells them that Sideshow Bob's raping her son + The Police arrest Sideshow Bob for raping Bart

Bart says, "It's alright, mom, you can go, I'll be fine." Marge says, "No way, he was rapi-" Bart says, "No he wasn't, I was actually enjoying it." Marge says, "Oh alright." She lets go of Bob's arm, and she climbs down the rope. Bob says, "Thanks for standing up for me, Bart." Bart says, "I wasn't lying, I really was enjoying you doing it with me.. So why don't w-" Bob smiles and says, "My thoughts exactly." He then goes back over to Bart and pulls his shirt over his head. Bart then unzipped Bob's prison clothes, Bob then pulls them off, he also pulls down both Bart's pants and boxers.

Back inside the Simpson's house, Marge calls the police station, Chief Wiggums answers, she tells him that Sideshow Bob is raping her son, Chief Wiggums asks where Sideshow Bob and her son are, she tells him that they're in her son's treehouse, Chief Wiggums tells her that he and the rest of the police officers will be there soon.

Back with Sideshow Bob and Bart, Bob then begins to stick his _ (I still am not comfortable saying the word) in Bart's ass, Bart moans in both pleasure and pain. They then hear police sirens, Bob stops, pulls his _ out of Bart's ass, and looks out the window and sees a police car coming to the Simpson's house, he says, "What are they doing here?" Bart puts his shirt, boxers, and pants on and says, "I don't know, man." Bob puts his prison clothes back on, and he and Bart climb down the rope, Chief Wiggums and Lou go over to Sideshow Bob, Chief Wiggums handcuffs Sideshow Bob and says, "You're under arrest for raping this kid." Bob says, "That's impossible, I wasn't raping him!" Chief Wiggums says, "According to the woman who called us, you were raping him." Marge runs over to Bart, hugs him, and says, "I'm so glad you're safe, honey." Bart pushes her away and says, "You ruin everything!" Bart then runs inside. Bob says, "You called them! I outta kill you for this!"

The end


End file.
